My random and wierd story
by SuperDope19
Summary: Note: I do not OWN the outsiders.So don't assume that I take credit for any of Mrs.Hinton's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Soda was pacing back and forth in the vacant lot one day,when a flying squirrel came flying out of no where and lodged itself into his right ear."HELP!HELP! I'll go deaf!" Yelled Sodapop.He was about the give up all hope when Cherry Valance came running out of the bushes in hockey gear.

"I'll save you Soda!" Screamed Cherry,and ran over to attack the squirrel.She ripped the squirrel out of his ear,bit the squirrel's tail and threw it into a trash bin.

"Thanks Cherry,man,you're my hero!" Sodasaid,and he jumped into her arms.

Cherry carried him to his house,and then dropped him into Darrys lap.Her eyes lit up when she saw Dally."Hi Dally." She said while blushing.

"Hey Cherry,whats up?" Dally said,but he didn't quite blush like she did.

"I umm,I was wondering,can I,uhh,can I give you a headcut later on?" Cherry said,and then she giggled.

"Sorry Cher' but I'm busy." And he gave her a mean glare. Sheleft not long after that.I suppose she only came over to talk to Dally.

Dally was looking very worried for the next few hours.

"What's wrong with you Dal'?" I asked him.

"It's cherry,she came over yesterday when I was home alone.She ah,she told me she was pregnant." Said Dally.But he didn't really seem to care.

"Wh-,WHAT? YOU IMPREGNATED CHERRY VALANCE? OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! IM GOING TO,OH MY GOD!" I screamed at him.He hit me,hard.

"CALM DOWN PONY! GOD!" He screamed.

"Well,well I mean it's Cherry Valance! The soc,and you are the father of her baby!" I said calmly.

"Cherry,cherry is having a baby...But it isn't mine." Dally said.

"OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD,WHO OWNS IT DAL'?" I yelled frantically.

"Umm,I think that ape face Randy owns it." Daly said with a look of disgust on his face.

"That's great.Just great.Wonderful.Beautiful.I don't care.Whatever.Yeah."I said and ran into my room.

About two hours after that,Steve and me went to the park on our pink bikes to play on the swings.I got a bug in my left eye,and still haven't gotten it out.We started to jump rope,and then Steve just dropped.I figured he was already dead,So I walked over to his to kick him,so I could tell people that I kicked a dead person.He grabbed my leg."Stay purple,Pon-ayyyy.Stay Purple." He whispered in my ear. And then he just disappeared.It was quite uplifting,to know that Steve was gone.Two-Bit ran up to me."Where did Stevie go Ponayy?"

"He died.I don't think it was my fault.We were just jumping rope.But he's dead." I said calmly.

"Oh,okay.It was just a matter of time anyways." Said Darry,who had come out of no where.

"What?What do you mean?" I asked my old brother Darrel.

"He had this wierd sickness called ugly-itus.He would have died sooner or later." Said Darrel,and Two-Bit agreed.

"Oh,okay.It's all good then.Let's go to the circus." I said to Two-Bit and Darry and Sodapop and Dally.Johnny was at home watching Power Rangers.So we all walked off into the sunset holding handas and we bought Soda and Popcorn and didnt wear coats.


	2. At the Circus

We were at the circus,watching the monkeys,when Tim Shepard came out of no where and tackeled Dally. "WHAT THE FRIG ARE YOU DOING TIM!" Yelled Dally.The whole circus stopped and stared at us.

"You slashed my tires.You filthy little pigeon!" Said Tim.

"No,no I didn't." Said Dally calmly.

"Oh,okay.I think I'll go take a nice nap on my futon,I'll talk to you later DalPal." And he gave Dally a big hug. As Tim walked away Dally threw a lollipop at his head.

"suckerrrr." Said Dally.And he continued to watch the monkeys.

This ugly girl walked up beside Dally,and he looked over."Oh my god Pony,it's that ugly stupid girl from the DairyQueen in Windrixville!"

"Holy BEEP almighty Dally,knife her!" I said.

"I can't she's just a kid Poneh!" Dally replied.

"You said that you don't like kids.Remember?"

"Yeah well I'm not going to knife a little girl in the middle of a circus!"

"DO YOU HAVE FIFTEEN CENTS MR? I WANT POPCORN AND SODA!" Said the ugly child.

"There's Sodapop right there,take him.AND GO! NO I DO NOT HAVE ANY MONEY!" Yelled Dally.

"I don't want _him_,how about a dime?Do you have a dime?" She said.

"NO CHILD,I HAVE NO MONEY!" dally said,and she ran away screaming cuss words at him.

Then Randy Adderson the soc jumped out of nowhere."That was my sister ape face! You better apoligize!" He said.

"No,I will not apoligize you drunken old fool!"Dally said.

Then they had a rumble,Dally,Soda,Darry,Two-Bit,Me,The monkeys,and the ugly little girl,against Randy and the Ring Leader.Needless to say we stomped them soc's then went and got makeovers.Then I met this girl.Her name was Bobbi,She knew Soda.Her exact words were "Soda,she's cute.I should have known you were sisters,Soda's a real doll!" I was flattered beyond words.I began to blush.Then,she started screaming and turned into a lemon chew,two bit came and said

"ooh,I lemon chew!" And ate it.

Than,Soda came up with 18 horses,and said "Ponay,you have a bug injected in your left eye.Let me get that." And he got the bug out with a piece of wood.

Then,we mounted them ponays,and rode off into the ocean,for a nice little swim.


End file.
